


Musings

by unifairie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Musings

Time flies by on tiptoed feet  
caressing tender and weathered cheek  
Stuttering steps turn to confident strides  
then back again  
  
Only a whisper in the moment  
No time to own it  
A laugh, a prayer  
And, the friendship comes to the inevitable end  
  
To wonder if you had meaning or worth  
What it meant  
Your time on Earth  
  
Were your footprints in stone  
Or cast in sand  
Washed away by the ocean tide  
  
Did you cast a shadow on that great wall  
Or were you a mist  
barely noticed at all  
  
A faded memory  
Your last ride.


End file.
